Autumn LAW
The Autumn LAW is a holiday-exclusive weapon. Availability This explosive projectile is only available during the fall season. Furthermore, it is an NX-Only item; and the duration of its sale is limited. Overview As one of the first non-holiday seasonal items in the game, the Autumn LAW is fairly well-known. Statistically, this weapon is equal to the RPG-7 (With the exception of the damage ratings), as opposed to the standard LAW . What makes it even more unique is that the Autumn LAW is five points more powerful than the RPG-7, and ten more than the standard LAW. This makes the Autumn LAW the most powerful explosive projectile in the game (at least, available for purchase), since the M136 Rocket Launcher is only obtainable during special circumstances and cannot be bought. While powerful, it still maintains the drawbacks of the standard LAW - though to a lesser degree, because of the statistics it shares with the RPG-7. However, the draw and reload speed remain the same. Like the RPG-7 and the LAW, the Autumn LAW cannot OHK a player at full-health. The most this weapon can deal is 90% damage, which is capable of bringing a person with 100 HP down to 10 HP. Variants Events *The Autumn LAW was originally available for purchase in fall of 2010 up until 11/29/10. *After almost 2 years of absence, the Autumn LAW made a return on the 9/19/12 Patch. It was available for a permanent duration for the first time: at a price of 15,920 NX (during the Autumn Weapon Sale) *From 9/18/13 through 9/24/13 the Autumn LAW was on sale, for permanent for 15,920 NX during the return of the Autumn Weapon Sale. Trivia *This is the first NX Explosive Projectile ever released. *It is also the first type of any variant for an Explosive Projectile. In this case, it is both a Cosmetic and Seasonal variant of the original LAW. *It is the second weapon to be released as a literal seasonal item, the first being the Autumn G36E Valkyrie. *As plain to see, the Autumn LAW's inner tube is adorned with several maple leaves and a fall-themed color. *It is one of the rarest weapons in the game since it is only released annually (sometimes biannually) and cannot be renewed, therefore making it one of the most coveted. **However, in Combat Arms Brazil, this weapon can be renewed. *On 11/23/11, the Autumn G36E Valkyrie (which is the other gun in the Autumn collection) was made available through the Supply Crate MYST-Infinity. The Autumn LAW, which is usually released alongside the Autumn G36E, was not made available during this time. *The Autumn LAW (tied with Hauser's RPG-7) currently has the highest damage out of all the Explosive Projectiles (besides the Spy Hunt exclusive M136 Rocket Launcher) *Some players refer to this as the "Canadian LAW" because the maple leaf is similar to the one on the Canadian flag. *The Autumn LAW and LAW have a faster draw rate than the RPG-7. *As with all Explosive Projectiles, the Autumn LAW's launched rocket can be intercepted, damaged, and destroyed by weapon fire and explosion damage. *The statistic equivalent of the Autumn LAW is Hauser's RPG-7. Media Autumn LAW Draw.gif|Drawing animation of the Autumn LAW Autumn LAW Fire.gif|Firing animation of the Autumn LAW Autumn LAW Reload.gif|Reloading animation of the Autumn LAW Autumn LAW Sprint.gif|Sprinting animation of the Autumn LAW Autumn Law2.JPG|Autumn Law (Front-View) Autumn Law3.JPG|Autumn Law (Left-View) Autumn Law4.JPG|Autumn Law (Right side view) Autumn Law1.png|Autumn Law in first person view Autumn Law5.png|A player weilding the Autumn Law in Quarantine. Permanent Autumn LAW.jpg|Autumn LAW on sale for permanent duration. Autumn LAW Overview.png Category:Primary Category:Seasonal Items Category:Weapons Category:CASH Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:2010 Category:Holiday Items Category:Explosive Category:Launchers Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common